


The Shadow of the Gate

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Versus (2000 Kitamura)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about reincarnation is that it's really inconvenient, some times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow of the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms with no names hurt my head. Just messing around with Versus canon, here. Written for spook_me's 2010 challenge on Livejournal, with the prompt _demon_. This turned out sappier than I intended. For a demon. Whose personality in canon seems to be pretty emotionless. The idea of possessive demon!Glasses makes me happy.

He shivered in the cold air and pulled his jacket closer around himself. Osaka really shouldn't be this cold, but then, with the global warming everyone was so worried about, temperatures were getting more extreme, both cold and hot.

There had been a time temperatures meant nothing to him.

That had been a long time ago, though, and back then, he hadn't been sitting around on a bench for four hours, waiting for someone who might or might not show up. His ability to foresee such things was severely limited these days, as was everything else. After all, this was his punishment.

It was punishment he gladly bore, or at least, he gladly bore it as long as he had his companion by his side. It had been almost twenty years since they had last seen each other, out there in the forest where everything had gone wrong once again.

Now, he was ready to see him again.

His companion wouldn't recognize him at first, he bet. It was like that every time they'd started over. Their bond was strong, however. It had to be. His companion had paid for it with his soul, after all.

It was strange, really. He was an ancient creature, though this form was far younger, yet he was as giddy as if he really had been an eighteen year old, waiting for his date.

Maybe, at some level, he was subconsciously sabotaging their chance at getting their goal to prolong his time on Earth.

Hell was not a place he wanted to go back, if he could at all avoid it, and he didn't want it for his companion, either.

They said demons couldn't love, but ever since the young man had come up to him all those centuries ago and offered his soul to him for power, he had been by his side, reborn again and again in a human body, bonded to one of many souls doomed to reincarnate until one side finally won, as punishment for not sharing the soul with the masters of Hell. What he felt for his constant companion might not be love, he supposed, but he didn't know any other words to explain the feeling he caused in him, either, the need to be with him, and keep him safe and happy.

He'd spent two hours that morning, trying to look his best and hoping his companion would be pleased with what he saw.

Maybe he had been human for too long.

The feeling that welled up inside of him as he caught sight of his companion from across the square didn't feel like the empty shell he was supposed to be, at least, heat rushing to all of his body as his eyes met those of his companion, his lover, his everything, and saw the semi-recognition there.

This lifetime, they had to themselves. The next battle for the power would not come for another hundred years.

This lifetime, he could forget that he was an exiled demon, and remember how to be a lover, instead.

And anyone who tried taking his companion this time around would get to reincarnate early and painfully.


End file.
